starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
No Disintegrations
No Disintegrations, to publikacja zawierająca 5 przygód do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40151). Publikację wydano w 1997 roku i jej autorami są Kevin M MacGregor, Sandra Childress, Christopher John Parks, Chuck Truett i Chris Hind. Zawartość *"Bounty Hunters. We Don't Need That Scum" **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Materials **Imperial Bounty Regulations **A Note On Private Postings **Appendix *Gone to Ground **Episode One: Hoogra-D'En Strikes ***Celanon ***Getting Started ***Crash on Celanon ***The Crash Site ***Quarantine ***What's on The Datapad? ***Another Day At The Office ***Lockdown **Episode Two: Journey To Pallaxides ***Pallaxides ***Arrival ***A Quick Vacation ***Eye In The Sky ***Battle Tactics **Episode Three: Brojtal's Revenge ***The Battle ***Encounters ***TIE Fighter Attack ***Drop-Ship Landing ***Mercenary Attack ***Tergeth's Booby-Traps ***Spore Bomb ***Capturing Hoogra-D'En ***Developments ***Adventure Rewards ***Tergeth Dilorr **Epilogue *Abregado-Rae Intrigue **Abregado-rae **Episode One: In Trouble Already ***The Deal is Struck ***The Triple Nova Casino **Episode Two: On The Trail ***Brinaloy's Apartment ***Chelah Voh's Home ***Basko's Droid Repair ***Al T. Nadder's Repair Shop ***Brin's Hideout ***The Docks ***Phluche's Hydrobike Rentals **Episode Three: Phyrstal Island ***What's Going On? ***Phyrstal ***The Unknown Pawn Shop ***Lost Loves Casino ***Starlight Theater ***Njinska's Tavern **Episode Four - The Capture ***Claiming The Bounty **Adventure Rewards **Epilogue *Seregar Turnabout **Episode One: An Exclusive Hunt ***Does He Have a Deal For You! **Episode Two: Searching Seregar ***Storrd Township ***The Crosswind Saloon ***Gathering Information ***Tendler Vek ***Playing for Information ***Ashandruk's Goon ***Daralla Enters ***What Daralla Can Offer ***Shesstellek ***Brawling Inside The Crosswind ***Cather Taan's Gun Shop ***Getting Closer **Episode Three: The Chase ***The Bounty Hunter ***The Callamuor Hotel **Episode Four: The Refinery ***Encounter One: Ravenbeast Attack ***Encounter Two: The Pit ***The Refinery **Episode Five: The Final Lead ***Sutloo's Trading Post ***Return To The Refinery **Adventure Rewards **Epilogue *The Black Sphere **Episode One: The Destroyer ***Chazwa ***Prologue ***Landing Bay 29 ***The Reward ***Beginning The Hunt ***Iritsa ***Investigations ***The Spaceport ***Falad Prok ***The Chip ***The Warehouse District ***The Clog ***The North Market ***The South Market ***The Stones **Episode Two: The Hit ***Entering The Compound ***Fallone's Residence ***Sitting Area ***Dining Area ***Antechamber ***Sleeping Area ***Escape **Episode Three: The Sphere ***Delivery ***Under Suspicion ***Tag Rayor ***Jorga Sune ***How Do We Get Out Of This Mess? ***The Gold Plaza ***Escape **Conclusions **Adventure Rewards **Epilogue **Further Adventures *Elusive **Background **Episode One: "I Have My Sources..." ***Vox ***Investigating Narloch ***Finding Narloch ***Know Your Enemy ***Reaper's World ***Vandalar City ***Redbeasts ***The Energy Poor ***Incompetent Bureaucrat ***Investigation Results ***Follow-Up ***Word on The Street ***A Traitor Approaches **Episode Two: Time and Space ***Timeline ***Astrogation Chart ***Boushh ***What If The Characters Don't Go To The Wheel **Episode Three: The Wheel ***Admittance ***The Wheel ***Docking ***Sidelines ***Gladiatorial Combat ***Bet It All! ***Possible Encounters ***Finding Narloch **Episode Four: Trophy-Chase On Dalos IV ***Arrival At Dalos IV ***Dalos IV ***Kavila ***The Trophy Chase ***Nephs ***Finding Narloch **Episode Five: The Law On Emmer ***Emmer ***Landing ***Finding Narloch ***K4-06B, "Kay" ***Narloch's Casino **Episode Six: Moving In For The Kill ***Aboard The Wheel ***On Dalos IV ***On Emmer ***Narloch's Thugs ***Caught In Space ***Delivery **Adventure Rewards *Appendix: Additional Bounties Przygody RPG *Gone to Ground *Abregado-Rae Intrigue *Seregar Turnabout *The Black Sphere *Elusive Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Sergeant Mulvek Gra - dane postaci *Ort Hoogra-D'En - dane postaci *How The Spore Work *Pallaxides - dane planety *Rormaroo - dane zwierzęcia *The Marduk - dane statku (Carrack light Cruiser) *Drop-ship - dane statku *TIE/rc Recon Starfighter - dane myśliwca *TIE/In Starfighter - dane myśliwca *Hoogra-D'En's Base - mapa *Batattis - dane statku *Fahla Plants *Ort Hoogra-D'En *Tergeth Dilorr - dane postaci *Brinaloy N'Vaari - dane postaci *A'Jidre Skrigatov - dane postaci *Le Yer - mapa *Friizt - dane postaci *MK221 - dane droida (Emmy-Kaye) *Hydrobike - dane pojazdu *Repulsorlift Sled - dane pojazdu *Phluche - dane sprzętu *Phlystal Island - mapa *Vikas Sleer - dane postaci *Raue - dane postaci *Brinaloy N'Vaari - dane postaci *Tern Ashandrik - dane postaci *Jerik Snivas - dane postaci *Lorek - dane postaci *Tendler Vek - dane postaci *Cheln Arroway - dane postaci *Daralla Errine - dane postaci *Cather Taan - dane postaci *Zurric Que'Still - dane postaci *Ikas-Adno 22-B Nightfalcon Speeder Bike - dane droida *Lliandri - dane postaci *Ravenbeast - dane zwierzęcia *Gorrul Wyke - dane postaci *Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Refinery Ambush - schemat *Tern Ashandrik - dane postaci *The Arbalest - dane statku (Modified Sydon Vehicle Works MRX-BR Pacifier combat/contact vessel) *Old Oglaw - dane postaci *Falad Prok - dane postaci *Iritsa - mapa *Rab Telk - dane postaci *Dorri Canas - dane postaci *Zyru Tokkip - dane postaci *Gil Kogan - dane postaci *Tag Rayor - dane postaci *Hahz Fallone - dane postaci *Vox - dane postaci *Reaper's World - dane planety *Redbeast - dane zwierzęcia *Boushh - dane postaci *Boushh's Armor - dane sprzętu *Guardian Light Cruiser - dane statku *The Wheel - dane planety *Custom-Made Gladiator Droid - dane droida *Modified Protocol Droid - dane droida *Dalos IV - dane planety *Nephs - dane zwierząt *Lira Rimrunner - dane postaci *Emmer - dane planety *Passenger Walker - dane pojazdu *Harvester Walker - dane pojazdu *Family Walker - dane pojazdu *Civilian Walker - dane pojazdu *Groundcar - dane pojazdu *Lawkeeper Uurk - dane postaci *K4-06B - dane droida *Narloch of Giju - dane postaci *The Elusive - dane statku (DuroTech Mneffe-class Superluminal) *Timma Briss - dane postaci *Kn'ik Rh'ronik - dane postaci *Theol Dunoche - dane postaci *Stephannis Koss - dane postaci *Haisha Su Bnist - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Listy gończe i oferty: **List gończy: Ort Hoogra-D'En **List gończy: Brinaloy N'Vaari **List gończy: Tern Ashandrik **Oferta nagrody: The Black Sphere **List gończy: Narloch of Giju **List gończy: Timma Briss **List gończy: Kn'ik Rh'ronik **List gończy: Theol Dunoche **List gończy: Stephannis Koss **List gończy: Haisha Su Bnist Credits *design: Kevin M MacGregor (Gone to Ground), Sandra Childress (Abregado-rae Intrigue), Christopher John Parks (Abregado-rae Intrigue, Seregar Turnabout), Chuck Truett (The Black Sphere), Chris Hind (Elusive) *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran *cover design: Stephen Crane *cover art: Jason Palmer *interior art: Marschall Andrews III, Joe Corroney, Storn Cook, Christina Wald *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editor: Bill Smith, Peter Schweighofer, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom O'Neill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)